


Water Trickles

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Irish & Water [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Chaos is Confused, Gen, Multi, ShinRa gets a verbal smack down from Vincent, things work out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Water Droplets. </p><p>Chaos, Cloud and Tifa reveal thier relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Trickles

**Author's Note:**

> So, since Vin's up and running anyway, I figured he'd have a few more fics for me. 
> 
> I keep forgetting that FFVII is one of those fandoms that never really leaves. I mean, you can get super attached to a new fandom but when the excitement has faded out, you can always fall back on FFVII and people welcome you back with open arms. There are a few fandoms that are that way for me. This is one of them. :) 
> 
> There is mention of previous violence but nothing current. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Chaos yawns as he shuffles into the kitchen and rubs at his eye sleepily before he looks up. Most of AVALANCE is there, at least half of them taken aback at the sight of him in Cloud's sweater and Tifa's practice pants. 

He purrs softly when Cloud hands him a mug of tea and then hums when Tifa goes on her tip-toes for a kiss. Chaos obliges the latter, smiling as Cloud also goes up for one. They lead him over to one of the empty chairs and settle him in before he can help with breakfast.

"Hey Chaos." Barret greets as he sets plates on the table. 

"... Good morning, Barret." he greets cautiously. Chaos doesn't understand as to _why_ AVALANCE is in the tiny kitchen of Seventh Heaven but so long as Cloud and Tifa keep touching him, he's alright with it. "Nanaki." 

"Chaos." The firewolf hums as he pads into the kitchen with clean towels draped over gleaming fur. "You're confused." 

"Yes." Chaos is glad of Nanaki's bluntness. 

"Cloud and Tifa wanted a breakfast with everyone. Something about an announcement, though I suppose none is needed." Of course the firewolf can **smell** them both on Chaos but the humans are utterly confused aside from the other gunman in the group. "Perhaps for those who cannot smell it or were already there when it formed." 

"I suppose." Chaos murmurs after another long drink out of his mug. Cloud's been thoughtful as this tea is thier favorite but the lingering scent of Tifa tells him that she brewed the tea (Cloud is good with most food and drink but cannot, for the life of him, make a decent cup). "Your thoughts?" 

"You look at peace. I approve, if that is what you are after." Nanaki chuckles softly as he settles into his own chair one down from Chaos. 

"My thanks." Chaos starts to get up but Tifa sweeps in, sitting in his lap when he tries to stand. "Yozora*, why won't you let me up?" 

"I know you, Chaos, and I know that if you stand, you'll go into the rafters and not come down until everyone's gone." Tifa fires back with a wry smile. He hums and then grunts a little when Cloud also sits in his lap (enhancements made you heavy, after all). "We want you here with us." 

"If we have to sit on you to get you there then so be it. You're not uncomfortable, are you?" Cloud shifts his weight and Chaos purrs. He hesitates briefly, especially with this being so new, before wrapping his arms around thier waists as support. He gets kisses peppered on his face for that as they softly give him attention. With his eyes half-lidded from the heat they give off, Tifa taps his arm to indicate she needed to get up. He lets go as his lap becomes occupied entirely by Cloud. "You're good?" 

"Yes." Chaos rests his chin in Cloud's hair and watches the bustle of the kitchen. 

"Tell me if that changes at all, okay?" Cloud cups his cheek to brush his calloused thumb across the high edge of Chaos's cheekbone. 

"I will," he hums softly. The Turks aren't a surprise but Rufus ShinRa is; Chaos wonders idly if the President wants to see exactly what his company has wrought. "What's ShinRa doing here?" 

"Mmm, Teef said if he wanted to, he could drop by. He's not allowed to talk to you unless you want to talk first." comes the relaxed reply. "I'd let him hang for a bit. He's wanted to talk to you for a while now but you were always on the move before." 

Cloud's right, of course. Vincent had run from it all; though to everyone else, he just wanted a quiet place after the mess that was defeating Sephiroth and the Remnant Reunion. Only... Cloud had followed. Tifa too, though she'd asked Barret to run the bar in her absence. When he'd asked them to leave, they backtracked to a certain distance but never truly left even during Deepground. 

"I think a little more time waiting is nothing when he's been rather lazy in pursuing me. He sent fifth-level Turk grunts after me. ShinRa can stew in his own juice a little longer." Chaos snorts as he appreciates Cloud's warmth and scent laced with Tifa's. 

They all sit at the extended table with the conversation flowing. When more and more glances get directed thier way, then the conversation dies down as the invited guests turn to Tifa and Cloud. 

Barret rolls his eyes when the silence gets a little tense and speaks clearly, "You, Teef and Spikey datin' now?" 

"That is correct." 

"Demons too?" Yuffie presses with a pout. 

"Demons too, Yuff." Cloud chuckles as Chaos sticks his tongue out at the White Rose of Wutai. She does it back, waving her fingers like a five-year-old next to her cheeks. "Any questions?" 

"Teef n I figured out what we wanted, we were pretty happy together..." 

"But?" Nanaki prompts as Cloud pauses. 

"There was nothing missing and yet both of us were drawn to Vincent. Especially after Deepground and his leaving hurt more than it reasonably should with good friends." Tifa picked up the explanation as she also settled back into his lap. "So we followed." 

"He pushed us away more than once." Cloud huffs as he leans against Chaos. 

"Left us in the middle of the Midgar Wastes." Tifa counters with a smile. 

"Cosmo Canyon." 

"Gongaga Jungle." 

"Junon University." 

"Costa Del Sol." 

"Northern Crater." 

"Nibel Mountains." 

"And even Wutai." Cloud finishes as he laces his fingers with Chaos's claws. 

"We felt that we did not... deserve such things but the pursuit was challenging. The most fun I'd had in years. So I let them chase my trail," Chaos inputs quietly, not looking up as he continued. "When we hit Midgar again, they waited for us." 

"That storm... You flew in that?!" Reno yelps as he looks at Chaos with awe. "We had to set the copter down after fifteen minutes." 

"Broke my wing getting here." Chaos offers as he nuzzles Cloud. "They healed me and we had a very frank discussion after I rested." 

"Oh." The group is silent for a long moment. "So basically, you two chased him until he came to ya and you're t'gether now?" Cid clarifies as he takes a long drink of tea. 

"Very observant as usual, Captain." He murmurs as the conversation picks up again. The Turks are quiet but giving him assessing glances. "Yozora, thank you." Chaos says to Tifa as she feeds him breakfast along with Cloud.

* * *

AVALANCE goes thier separate ways for the time being and most of the Turks move outside of Seventh Heaven. ShinRa stays and Chaos shifts back to Vincent's body, leaving his Host to rest. 

"I believe you have something to say to us?" He prompts after ShinRa waits expectantly on the couch. 

"On behalf of the world and ShinRa, I offer my apologies to one Vincent Valentine and each of his demons." Rufus is solemn and surprisingly sincere. 

"Noted. Was that all?" Chaos questions. 

"No. There's forty years' worth of back pay for you." comes the reply. "Plus hazardous bonus and... a little extra." 

"Hn." Chaos doesn't want compensation for being torture but he appreciates that they're willing to make amends. "And the still-standing bounties for AVALANCE?" 

"No one would pick them up if they were a billion Gil. You're heroes." 

"I want them gone." 

"Done." 

"Is there something you wish to say, ShinRa?" Chaos adds softly, leaning against the doorway. 

"Maybe if Professor Gast hadn't left... We wouldn't be in this mess." 

"... Gast left because he couldn't stand Hojo and he was married to Ifalna. He couldn't allow that pile of human excrement to touch an actual Cetra." Vincent flares to the fore, Chaos falling back as his Host lets ShinRa have it. "Maybe if ShinRa Sr. hadn't wanted to go to war with Wutai over Mako for _**profit**_ , then Hojo would never have been granted license to do as he pleased to _living_ people in the name of growing an army of enhanced SOLDIERS." 

He takes a deep breath and continues as Rufus ShinRa looks more and more horrified. "Maybe Hojo would have left my **dead body** alone had someone given him the order to do so after he shot me in the heart. If Lucrecia, Leviathan bless that woman, hadn't stuck both Chaos and the Protomateria in my chest I would not be speaking with you now." 

ShinRa recoils back into the couch, eyes wide as Vincent finishes.

"You cannot fix the past, ShinRa, only atone." He turns on his heel and watches as Tseng catches the President and leads him to the bathroom. Vincent doesn't stay to listen to whatever his former partner has to say to ShinRa.

* * *

Vincent lays back on the blanket with Tifa on his right and Cloud on his left. 

"Does it bother either of you that I may out-live you?" he asks softly. 

"Nah." Cloud hums as he snuggles closer. "Aerith said that if you or Chaos gave us a Mark, we'd be with you for a long time yet." 

"You would be willing to watch as everyone around you-" 

"Grew old and died when it was thier time?" Tifa points out pragmatically. "Yes. Nanaki's going to be around for quite a few centuries and at least this way we can keep an eye on any future ShinRas." 

"... You've had this discussion before." he huffs as he looks up at the stars. 

"Mm-hmm. On the beach in Costa Del Sol." Cloud agrees as he rolls over to prop his head up on his palms. "Talked a lot with Aerith." 

"She approves?" He inquires and then twitches when the wind picks up a little. 

"She does; says it's good for you to move on." Tifa murmurs as she yawns. "Mmm. Denzel and Marlene are having a sleepover later this week." 

"Oh. I... I don't think it would be wise to have the demons out." Chaos, of course, protests; he loves children because they aren't afraid of him. 

"Vin, they'll be living with us for a while yet. I think they can handle the demons." Cloud says but pauses for a moment. "Unless you're uncomfortable with letting them out at all." 

"No. Most people are still scared of us." He admits and then laughs when Tifa and Cloud dig thier clever fingers into his tickle spots. "Ehe, I mean aside from AVALANCE." 

"Right. We'll fix that too." 

"... Thank you." Vincent replies as they cuddle together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> *Yozora - Japanese for night sky


End file.
